Thorsby, Alabama
Thorsby is a town in Chilton County, Alabama. The population of the town is 1,980. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 81.06% White (1,605) 12.32% Black or African American (244) 6.62% Other (131) 16.4% (324) of Thorsby residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Thorsby has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported only 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.65 murders a year. Pokemon See the Chilton County page for more info. Fun facts * Due to the close proximity, Thorsby and Jemison have a unified guild. * There's not really much of anything Thorsby has to offer aside from a Dollar General, a few gas stations, a few local restaurants and businesses, and that's about it. Fast food and a few other things are offered up the road in Jemison. * Thorsby was first settled in 1895 and incorporated in 1901 by Scandinavian immigrants who had originally settled in the midwestern United States, but who were seeking a milder climate and fertile soil for growing food. One of those earliest settlers was Theodore T. Thorson, for whom the town was eventually named (the suffix "by" meaning "settlement" in Scandinavian languages). The town grew quickly, with two hotels, a sawmill and lumber company, and two wineries being built within the first couple of years. The town of Thorsby was declared a promised land for northerners looking to relocate to a warmer climate, suitable for farming and better health. The fertile soil of the South produced grapes in large numbers, along with other fruits such as strawberries, and the peaches for which Chilton County is famous. The founders formed the Concordia Land and Improvement Association and began advertising in New England newspapers about the "utopia" they had discovered in the Southeastern United States. Many traveled by railroad to purchase a tract of land and start a better life. Thorsby became affectionately known as the little "Swede town" by locals. ** Today, many of the descendants of those original Scandinavian settlers still call Thorsby home. While agriculture still plays a vital role in the town's economy, the town of Thorsby is also home to businesses, manufacturers, and industry. There are restaurants, shops, and many small businesses. Thorsby has a well-maintained and heavily used park system, some including athletic fields. Thorsby is located almost exactly between the downtown areas of Birmingham and Montgomery, with either destination being approximately 45 miles (72 km) from the center of town. This location makes Thorsby a prime candidate for new residential, commercial and industrial development. * Each autumn, the town of Thorsby celebrates its heritage with the Annual Swedish Festival that includes an arts and crafts fair, a pageant, music, car and motorcycle shows and food native to the American South. The town maintains a museum in the old Norwegian Lutheran Church, now called "Helen Jenkins Chapel". A Scandinavian Cemetery is available for visits any time. The Thorsby Town Council consists of Neil Benson, Nicole Hilyer, Randall Higgins, Marvin Crumpton, and Glenn Littleton. The town operates its own police and fire departments, as well as departments of building inspection, law, parks and recreation, and the Thorsby Water Works. The Chilton County School System operates the K-12 Thorsby School in the town. Category:Alabama Towns Category:Alabama Cities